


Will you let me?

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, OOC (?), Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: something where Brienne is bold in regards to their relationship - not OOC bold but maybe after gathering her courage she does something that she might otherwise be shy to say or do... It doesn't even have to be romantic or sexual, but could also be around their special bond (but romantic or sexual is fine)... </p><p>(--> And sexual it is. See tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you let me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTP/gifts).



> I don't own anything, this is all GRRM's creation.

Jaime knew something was wrong with Brienne when she started to shoot him side glances and to blush like the maid she had been in the baths of Harrenhal a dozen years before. So what was going on in his wife's mind, he asked himself.

 

“Wench, is that a sunburn from your time in the training yard or the sweet colour of embarrassment?”

  
In answer to that, Brienne averted her eyes, called him a punishment from the seven heavens, and strutted out to teach little Lyonel, Kevan and Yrene how to hold a sword properly. Jaime looked down at his fair-haired brood from a balustrade and grinned. Never, not in his wildest dreams, would he have imagined he'd ever be able to lead a normal family life, and even less so in the East, rather than in the West.

 

At that moment, someone called: “Lord Tarth!”, and Jaime turned to face the man. Jaime had long become accustomed to his new family name, and he was prouder of it than he had been of the Lannister name in the end. Besides, it was the better – safer – name after Daenaerys Targaryen's ascension to the throne. Adopting Brienne's name had been one detail that had helped Jaime to save his life. The other detail had been Tyrion's position as First Dragon Squad Rider and as the Hand of the queen. Even if the relationship between Jaime and his little brother had cooled off otherwise, Tyrion had made sure Daenerys didn't order Jaime's execution for regicide.

 

And how well most things had developed! Brienne, their marriage, Tarth... Brienne had saved his wounded soul and heart after Cersei's death. The one thing Jaime had always deemed impossible had happened: he had fallen in love with a woman other than his twin sister.

 

Jaime grinned. He remembered what a pleasure it had been to show his wench the passions of the marriage bed. How shy the warrior woman had been at first, how self-conscious because of her looks.

 

These days, things were easy. Brienne possessed a natural sensuality between the sheets, and Jaime prided himself for being able to bring out this side. So they enjoyed themselves a lot in the marriage bed. After all the hasty, secret tumbles with Cersei, Jaime never got tired of extensive lovemaking, and of showcasing how he desired his wife.

  
His father would have disinherited him for all the public signs of wedded affection, but the old man would have hated many things about the recent situation. What would have been worse: Jaime dropping the Lannister name, or Tyrion being in such an elevated position... and the Warden of the West, to top it all?

 

“Father, have you seen my blow?” Jaime heard little Kevan shout.

  
“You're doing great, son! One day, you'll be the best fighter in the Seven Kingdoms.”

  
The boy beamed up at him, and Jaime thought himself to be the proudest father on earth.

 

Brienne grinned as well, but when Jaime shot her a sweltering look, she averted her eyes again and flushed bright red. Her reaction brought him back to asking himself what was going on inside that stubborn head of hers.

 

Later, when they had retired, Jaime addressed the matter openly: “No more secrets, wench! Understood? Why are you embarrassed like a maiden around me when we've played the adult version of 'Come into my Castle' for so many yours?”

 

With a sigh, Brienne rolled away from him and spoke into the cushion.

  
“It's nothing. You wouldn't understand anyway.”

  
Jaime blinked at her muscled back.

  
“You're not serious, are you? And how do you know I wouldn't understand? Haven't I been a good and understanding husband to you so far?”

  
Brienne answered in a tone that was supposed to sound mocking: “Oh yes – except in those moments when you're the most arrogant bastard in the world. And Lyonel is coming right after you.”

  
Jaime furrowed his brow. He understood her tactic.

  
“Don't digress. What have you been thinking about these last days? Out with it!”

 

The freckled nape of Brienne's neck turned crimson.

  
“You... you must believe me. I love you. And... you're a good lover. No. A fantastic lover. Your body is wonderful. And I'd never want another husband. I'd never want to betray you. You know that, don't you?”

  
Jaime scratched his head with his left hand.

  
“I think I do. Wench, what are you aiming at?”

 

There was a long, strained silence.

  
Then, Brienne mumbled: “There is this dream from last sennight I can't forget. You were between my legs, inside of me...”

  
Up to that point, Jaime appreciated the dream a lot.

  
“... and there was another man who was behind me at the same time. I don't know who it was. It wasn't important. It was just such an incredibly good feeling to be so... full. And now, I'm asking myself whether it would feel like that in reality, too.”

 

Jaime couldn't believe what he was hearing and didn't know what to say to that.

  
Brienne buried her face in her cushion even more.

  
“I knew you wouldn't understand. I'm sorry. Please, it was just a stupid dream. I'll always be a faithful wife.”

 

Jaime replied in an annoyed tone: “Wench, don't be stupid. You've just admitted to entertaining a threesome fantasy. I need a little while to process this information, simple as that.”

  
Another long silence.

  
Then: “Wench... let's just assume I'd consent to... such a mode of action. Would you really be interested to put your dream to the test?”

 

Brienne's shoulders were as taut as a bowstring.

  
“I... I don't know. I'd probably lose my nerves and run away. Though... maybe, I'd give it a try. But... only together with you. Never without you.”

  
For once, Jaime lacked a proper answer. He patted Brienne's side awkwardly.

  
That night, they both tossed and turned on their mattress without getting much sleep.

 

The next two days were difficult. Jaime and Brienne didn't talk a lot and didn't look at each other. Not until the raven came.

 

The bird was from King's Landing. The queen had given birth to an heir after the red woman had cured her barrenness with R'hllor's magic. Now, Daenaerys was summoning all the big lords to the capital to celebrate the happy event.

 

That set the wheels in Jaime's mind in motion. When Brienne arrived in the solar, he informed her of the new situation.

  
And he added: “You know that King's Landing isn't only the capital of the monarch. It's also the capital of brothels. And as it happens, maybe we can combine the duty to the queen with... with your... very personal project. As it is, I know a discreet – and clean – establishment from my time in King's Landing. Not from first-hand experiences, of course, but Robert Baratheon and the others... You get the picture.”

 

Brienne looked at her feet and nodded.

  
“You'd really let me do this?” she mumbled.

  
Jaime sighed and ran his left hand through his still more or less golden hair.

  
“Wench, I love you. I want to see you happy. And I'm supposed to take part in the fun, am I not?”

  
His voice sounded jollier and more convinced than he felt. But when Brienne pressed her cheek against his own one, he knew one thing for sure: he did want to see his wife happy.

 

Weeks later, they arrived in King's Landing. The celebrations were opulent, but neither Jaime nor Brienne were interested. They did their duty, and that was that.

  
The next day, they started their personal project.

 

After nightfall, Jaime led his wife to Alayaya's, the exquisite brothel he remembered from the old times in King's Landing. Somehow, the establishment had survived. It had also become more international: more harlots from the Free Cities, and even Dothraki women.

 

Jaime started the negotiations with Alayaya, and she presented four male whores. Brienne was red from head to toes. After exchanging some insecure looks with Jaime they settled on a young Westerosi man with dark, long hair, tall, slender, handsome. He smiled and led them upstairs to the floor with the bedrooms.

  
“What... what's your name?” Brienne asked.

  
“Shane,” the man answered.

  
Jaime suspected at once that it was not his real name, but it mattered little.

 

Together, they entered a room. There was an elegant four-poster bed in it. With a tapestry on the wall that showed thinly-veiled men and women in alluring postures the atmosphere was one of tasteful sensuality.

 

Even so, Brienne fumbled on her tunic like a bride would on her shift at the end of her wedding day. Jaime still didn't know whether he liked the idea of sharing his wife. At. All.

  
Shane seemed to sense his doubts.

  
“I've been doing this for five years, and you can count on me. I can handle all your wishes – and in the way you want them to be realised. What exactly do you have in mind?”

 

Stuttering, Brienne explained her wishes.

  
Shane nodded.

  
“That's no problem. Look, I've got some scented oils here, so you can be prepared, my lady. Perhaps, you may want to put off your clothes, you and your husband. It's a rare thing for a man to allow a lady such liberties. Which is a pity, if you ask me. Would you like your husband to heat you up, or should I take over?”

  
“Nobody touches my wench in such a way,” Jaime spluttered.

  
The next moment, he blushed. After all, he was agreeing to far more intimate touches than just some fondling. Still. Caresses were his own matter.

 

The next minutes were very embarrassing and it was difficult for them to relax, because they had never done it in front of anyone else. Thankfully, Shane stayed in the background and simply busied himself with undressing. It took some time until Jaime was content with Brienne's arousal – and his own one.  
He then waved Shane over, and the man approached the bed, more at ease than Brienne and Jaime. The man aligned with Brienne's backside and slowly started to enter her from behind. Brienne looked into Jaime's eyes all the while, her gaze full of love, and Jaime understood that whatever was happening was going on between the two of them. This Shane was... no, not an object. Neither a love interest of some sort. The man was there to there to help enhance an experience, a professional who was good at what he was doing, no more, no less. And he was good, judging by the little noises Brienne uttered.

 

It was the very moment when something snapped in Jaime's head. He couldn't simply watch it all anymore without doing much himself. So he draped Brienne's long, muscled leg over his hip and entered her wet, female opening.

  
Brienne moaned, and he was close to doing the same.

  
“That what you wanted?” he asked between clenched teeth.

  
“Gods!” Brienne groaned. “Gods!”

 

Since Jaime didn't want to hurt his wife, he was careful and deliberate in his movements. Their regular tumbles in the recent past made it easier for him to control his body so as to prolong the experience. Shane needed no instructions to adapt to the slow pace, and he seemed fine about it.

 

Jaime kissed his wife, and she pressed herself against him. As always, it was beautiful to behold how sensitive his wench was. With his good hand, he took care of her little breasts.

  
Brienne tensed and reached her first climax with a wild sob. Jaime groaned, and noticed Shane make some sounds as well. Perhaps, the man was partly acting, but it wasn't an exaggerated mummery. Alayaya only employed the best ones of their trade, and it showed.

 

When Brienne had recovered, they continued their joint endeavour. To watch his wife in the throes of her lust was the most exquisite experience, but tonight, she wasn't only aroused – she was downright delirious with lust. At some point, Jaime withdrew, although it was incredibly difficult to do so. He slipped down to where Shane was still rocking her with little movements from behind, and made with his lips for that particular nub that was Brienne's centre of her lust. His wench sobbed, and her desperate hands mussed his hair. It was only a matter of two or three minutes until she came a second time.

 

Shane grunted. It was obvious he was having a hard time not to fall over the cliff. Jaime knew he himself couldn't have outlasted the female contractions. As it was, however, he was more than ready to resume his former thrusts.

  
Brienne was crying and clung to him as if it were for dear life. Jaime could tell she was getting tired, but that she didn't want to give up yet. It was the same with her in bed like it was in the training yard. His wench never surrendered and always wanted to last as long as possible.

 

Jaime realised he was finally losing control. His thrusts became erratic. Then, Brienne reared up, a third climax claimed her, and Jaime was done for. He roared and spilled his seed deep inside her.  
A few moments later, there was another dark moan to be heard.

 

In the end, they were so groggy that they fell asleep then and there for about an hour. It was good that Jaime had already paid enough for such a longish pause. It had been even more expensive a service than it would have been anyway, but now, it was good to have struck this sort of deal.

 

When they awoke, Shane immediately assumed a friendly, but professional distance that helped all of them to cope with what they had experienced. Apart from that, Brienne was still exhausted when Jaime led her down the stairs. He had imagined he'd be burning bright with envy after this encounter, but had to find out he wasn't, much to his own surprise.

  
_“A strong man has no need to be afraid of a strong woman. A good lover doesn't need to be afraid of another good lover. And our love, Brienne's and mine, is strong enough to give each other the freedom we need.”_

  
Jaime smiled at his droopy-eyed, but also glowing and utterly satisfied wench and knew for sure their love was unique.


End file.
